


Why not both

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate, drug free version of Ray's Milkshakes. Joel wants to give Ray the best date ever. Ray wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not both

Ray squirmed uncomfortably in the fancy, velvet padded seat. Joel eyed him nervously from across the cramped, tiny table.

"Are you ok?" He asked as Ray played with the napkin in his lap. Ray sighed.

"Not really, no. It’s just, I’m sorry Joel. I’m just not used to fancy places like this. It fells, I don’t know, weird?"

Joel winced at the words, and Ray rushed to replace them.

"I mean, I love that you thought of this place, it’s just, not for me."

Joel stared at the ground dejectedly.

"Sorry. I was so caught up in making this a really awesome date. I guess I didn’t think if it was a date  _you_  would like.” Joel ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Ah crap. I fucked it up. this was supposed to be an awesome date and I fucked it up.” He looked up as Ray took his hand in his.

"There’s still hope."

They ran giggling to Joel’s car, Joel holding his fancy suit-Jacket coat over their heads as it had started to pour while they were inside. The reached the car, Slamming the doors and panting excitedly.

"Where to then?" Joel asked. Ray grinned, giving him his address. As they drove Joel tried to guess what Ray was planning.

"Movie night?"

"Nope."

"Video games?"

"Maybe."

"Sex?"

"not yet, asshole."

When they finally pulled up Joel was thoroughly confused.

"Seriously though, what are you planning?" He asked in annoyance. Ray just smiled, sitting him down on the couch and heading for the kitchen. Joel heard him rumage through the fridge, then the whirring sounds of a blender. Finally Ray came out of the kitchen with two glasses in hand fill of something thick and pink.

"Milkshakes?" Joel asked in surprise. "I thought you said you could only make ramen?"

"I said I could only  _cook_  ramen. Milkshakes do not require cooking.” He shoved the milkshake into Joel’s hand, who took a suspicious sip.

"Oh my god." He said, taking a few more gulps. "This is amazing."

Ray beamed as Joel downed the milkshake, waxing poetic about Ray’s talents with ice cream and strawberries. 

"We should do this again." Joel grinned.

"Definitely." they smiled at each other for a minute.

"Wait, do you mean the dates or the milkshakes?"

"Why not both?"


End file.
